


Insufferable

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Bandaged!Dipper, Eyepatch!Dipper, Finger Fucking, M/M, PWP, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: "Then just take care of me." Dipper purred softly as he opened the demon's hand to kiss the inside of his palm. "You're so good at it."





	Insufferable

"Master, you need to rest." Will watched Dipper roll his eyes on the bed. It was so dramatic and downright bratty, in Will's opinion, but he also knew the human was becoming antsy. Truthfully, he probably would be, too. 

"I'm fine, William." Dipper tried to prove this by sitting up, only to wince slightly with the motion. Will just rose an eyebrow at him and gently pressed a hand to the Gleeful's chest to gently force him back down. 

"You're not." 

"I am." Dipper insisted, giving him a determined stare with his only good eye. "And as your master, you are to obey my orders."

"Unless it's detrimental to your health." Will pushed back, raising his eyebrows in a knowing manner. 

"I'm fine." Dipper huffed again, but Will could see his bare chest stutter with the dramatic breath. The bandages he'd wrapped the human in earlier were secure, but weren't doing much to assuage the human to stay still. 

Will watched Dipper wrap his hand in his own warmer ones, bringing them up to kiss the demon's knuckles tenderly despite his previous behavior. Will knew it was another tactic to get him to ease his guard, but he couldn't help the feeling of his heart melting slightly at the gesture. 

"Please?" Dipper gave him a smoldering look, knowing full well that William's weakness was held in that one expression. 

"It might hurt." Will could see the amusement dance in Dipper's good eye then, knowing the demon had relented enough to contemplate it. 

"Then just take care of me." Dipper purred softly as he opened the demon's hand to kiss the inside of his palm. "You're so good at it." 

Will wanted to turn away to hide the soft blush that was threatening to spread over his cheeks, but Dipper was faster, allowing his tongue to poke out only slightly to briefly lick the pad of the demon's forefinger. Will's heart rate instantly raced and the demon sighed in defeat.

"Your injuries-"

"Will not be affected." Dipper's lips upturned into his sly smirk, knowing full well he'd won the battle. 

"Let me finish, sir." Will narrowed his eyes slightly, watching Dipper's smile widen. "Your injuries will be what stops us if need be. If I think they're getting worse, even slightly, then we stop immediately." 

"But of course, darling." Dipper hummed before breathing hotly against Will's palm. 

Will watched Dipper slide his hand down his torso, over his chest and belly, until they stopped right before the hem of his boxers. Will hadn't left Dipper's eye, and Dipper just stared confidently back at him as Will felt his hand being slipped under soft fabric. 

"You're insufferable, master."

"Only for you." 

"That could certainly be challenged, sir." Will watched Dipper purr when he started moving, shifting his hand to cup the base of an already-hardened erection. 

Dipper removed his hands, slipping them to the sides of the bed next to him to grip blankets in anticipation. Will watched a single teal eye continue to watch him in amused anticipation. Even injured, the human was so cocky. 

Will's fingers slowly made their way over the soft shaft, gently gripping it the farther up his hand moved. Dipper's breath hitched slightly, but his smile hadn't faltered once. Will decided to challenge that as he tightened his grip and slowly moved his way to the tip, watching Dipper's chest cave in as he released a soft, shuttering breath. Will extended his thumb when he reached the top, slipping it over the slit, smirking when Dipper gasped. Will could feel the pad of his finger slick with pre-cum. He slid the pad of his thumb down the underside of Dipper's erection, watching the human shutter. 

Will tightened his fingers around Dipper's shaft once more, sliding it down with a tighter grip as the skin moved with him. Dipper arched his back, for once biting into his lower lip to hide the lack of his usual smirk. The demon allowed himself to smile a little as he slowly quickened his pace, drawing out soft moans from the human as pre-cum dripped over his fingers. He could see Dipper's chest rise and fall with far more interested breaths, and how the Human's stomach tightened and loosened with every stroke. 

"Will." Dipper breathed, eyes half-lidded when Will met his eyes. "Stop playing with me." 

"I'm taking care of you, sir." Will stated matter-of-factly, knowing full-well Dipper was expecting far more from his "treatment". 

"I can handle more." Dipper's voice cracked slightly at the end when Will's grip tightened around the head of his dick. 

"Can you, master?" The tables had turned now, as they often did when they did this together. 

"Y-Yes." Dipper's eye shut when Will's strokes came faster and tighter. The human moaned then, bucking his hips in rhythm with Will's. 

"Stop moving." Will demanded, watching Dipper whimper as he stopped. The human curled his toes and forced himself to stay still, but his eye met Will's in a silent plea. 

Truthfully, Will enjoyed their time together. Not just because Dipper's bratty, sarcastic behavior was amusing, but because their roles often reversed when the bedroom was involved. As dominant and snarky as Dipper was outside of the bedroom, inside he was another man completely. It took a little bit of warning up, of course, but eventually Dipper was putty in the demon's hands and Will was free to do whatever he wanted to the human. 

As far as he was concerned, Will was the true master in their relationship. 

Dipper's breath hitched when Will used his other hand to hook under the human's boxers and tug them down to his thighs. Dipper trembled slightly under Will's hand when it moved to pet the inside of his thigh. Will knew the human was anticipating something else, probably praying for it, but Will just continued to pet the tips of his fingers along soft skin. His other hand busied with pumping the human slowly, leisurely, which only served to make Dipper seem even more eager. Will felt Dipper's dick twitch in his hand and he smirked to himself.

"Will." Dipper's voice was deep, begging. Will didn't meet his eye as he slipped his fingers a little further up his thigh. He felt muscles flex under his tough when he did this, but he remained just below where Dipper actually wanted him to be. "God, Will, please." 

"Please, what?" Will asked sweetly, innocently, as he watched Dipper's lust-blown pupil stare down at him desperately. 

"You know what." Dipper tried to sound snappy, but it just came off as breathy. 

"I'm not sure what you're asking of me, sir." Will continued, watching Dipper's eye roll back when he quickened his strokes and slipped the tip of his finger to rest against Dipper's entrance. Dipper rolled his hips, pressing both against his fingertip and thrusting into his grip. 

"God, you know what I want, demon, don't act like you don't - ah!" Dipper's entire body tensed when Will slipped just the tip of his finger into the human's entrance. 

"I'm not so sure. To me, it looks like you're straining yourself." Will watched Dipper whine and forcibly relax his torso. "And we wouldn't want that." 

"I'm - I'm not. I'm not, see? No straining." Dipper licked his lips. "See? I'm fine. Really. No straining." 

"Just a moment ago..." Will teased, watching the human get riled up. He was so desperate to get Will to continue it almost made the demon laugh. 

"No! I'm fine! Re- aahhh." Dipper's back arched off the bed when Will slipped his entire finger inside him. Will watched the human grip the blankets tightly as he moaned, bucking into Will's hand desperately. 

Will quickly slipped his finger back out, watching Dipper's face fall. He looked like he'd lose it at any moment, but Will beat him to the moment, leaning forward to slowly lick up the bottom of the human's erection. Dipper had an mixed expression of lust and anger, unsure if he should be angry that Will was clearly toying with him or satisfied that he might get a blowjob from the teasing. Will just maintained eye contact when he reached the head, flattening his tongue as he lapped over it teasingly while forcing more precum out with every stroke. 

"And you call me insufferable." Dipper's voice sounded genuinely irritated, but Will just continued to remedy the situation by slipping the head past his lips. He hollowed his lips, watching Dipper moan softly above him. 

Will slowly slipped the rest of Dipper's erection into his mouth, removing his hand as he watched Dipper tremble above him. He slipped his hand between soft thighs once again, watching Dipper's mouth fall open with soft gasps. He glanced at the bandages, still in place with no obvious signs of distress. Good. He pressed his finger inside Dipper again, watching the human moan and wiggle his hips lower to press Will deeper inside. 

The taste of saltiness was growing in his mouth when he slowly pushed a second finger into the man. Dipper's death grip on the blankets left his knuckles white as he rolled his hips into Will's mouth. Will bobbed his head slowly, pressing his tongue along the underside roughly as he slowly added a third finger inside. Dipper was thoroughly whining now, forcing himself to stay relatively still. Will watched Dipper still his hips, despite the obvious tensing of muscles, the longer Will worked him. The demon knew better than anyone that if he stopped now, Dipper wouldn't talk to him for a week afterwards. 

And, even if the thought was tempting to stop for even a moment to watch Dipper beg him to let him finish, he continued. He could feel the muscles around his fingers begin to clench and the musky taste in his mouth grew stronger. Dipper himself looked like he was on the edge, eye closed and mouth parted as he started chanting his name between gasps. 

The demon thrust his fingers in hard as he sucked just as enthusiastically, watching Dipper come undone quickly. His mouth was suddenly filled with the human's orgasm as his fingers were engulfed in tight, pulsing muscles. He was pleased with himself as he pulled away, swallowing and licking his lips in smug amusement as he pulled his fingers out. Dipper looked frazzled, eye half-lidded as he stared down at Will with puffy red lips from biting into them and gasping breaths from his orgasm. 

"And would you look at that, sir? You didn't even undo the bandages with all your bucking and begging." Will purred as Dipper's soft stare turned into a glare. 

"You're the worst."

"Only for you, master." Will smiled brightly, revealing distinct fangs. 

Dipper just huffed indignantly, earning a hearty laugh from his demon lover. Will just kissed Dipper's lower belly, smirking up at the human as Dipper slowly, reluctantly, smiled back. Even being a brat himself, Dipper couldn't help loving the demon - even if the demon might have been just as insufferable as he was. 

Truthfully, he was already feeling much better now that Will was here. Not that he would tell the demon that - after all, he needed someone to fuss over his injuries, didn't he?


End file.
